Skyscraper
by DeeSisa
Summary: A Fabrevans - Quinn Fabray/ Sam Evans - fanfic. Based on Demi Lovato's song "Skyscraper" about Quinn's tumultuous journey to find her true self.
1. Part 1: Bittersweet Goodbye

Hello, everyone :) Just wanted to let you all know that this will be a 3-part fic (though I was intending on it to be a ficlet). Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading this one!

* * *

><p>She didn't know what had gotten into him when he called her up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday. The only thing he had told her over the phone was that it was important and that she needed to get to the motel where he was staying in with his family as soon as possible. Though the situation may seem strange to some, Quinn didn't find this strange at all. Sam always called her whenever he needed someone to help him babysit his two siblings, Stevie and Stacy. For once, someone needed her and that made her feel special. A feeling that she never thought she would feel again after her romantic relationship with Sam ended months ago. She was thankful that he considered carrying on a friendship with her despite what she had done to him.<p>

As soon as Quinn reached the doorstep of the small motel room that the Evans' were staying in, she heard noises coming from inside their room. _Nothing out of the ordinary_, Quinn thought. Stevie and Stacy has a knack for running around the room when they're bored and so this may very well be the reason for all the ruckus. Just then, the doorknob turned as Quinn was about to reach for it and Sam appeared before her with a blank expression on his face. She smiled at him, hoping to cheer up her friend with her smile. "We need to talk," he tells her, point-blank. Her smile slowly fading. Sam was always the cheerful kind and, due to his family's situation, he became more serious – almost as if he had instantly grown from a boy to a man. It didn't fit him well and Quinn had always been bothered by it. However, the expression on his face seemed to be more stressed and lost. At that very moment, she knew something was wrong. Something was severely bothering Sam and he needed someone to talk to.

Sam and Quinn walked away from the confines of the motel and made their way to a heavily forested area nearby. Quinn never liked secluded places since she always felt like something bad was going to happen. But walking along with Sam made her more calm and comfortable somehow. As they reached an old oak tree, Sam turned to look at Quinn and gave a slight but forceful smile. Though the trees were covering the bright blue sky above, the sun shone through the leaves and its light hit Sam perfectly. His face was clear to Quinn and she could not help but let out a smile back at the sight of the man in front of her. However, it was still difficult for Quinn to read what was going through Sam's mind.

"Is something bothering you?" Quinn asked Sam nervously. "Yeah, there is actually," he replied, "I have something to tell you, Q." He took a step closer towards Quinn and held her hands. Her heart began to beat quickly as she felt his warm hands touching hers. She could also feel sweat begin to form on her forehead as her nervousness sunk in.

Sam looked down and closed his eyes momentarily. He took a deep breath in and released a heavy sigh. He couldn't make himself look into her eyes. Those eyes that he had once adored so much the first time they met. Quinn, realizing the burden that sat on Sam, released her right hand from his hold and propped his head up gently with it. She welcomed him with a warm smile. "What's wrong, Sam?" she tried to ask again, hoping for an answer this time around. "Quinn..." Sam started, "I'm moving away."

The beautiful scenery that surrounded them suddenly became black to Quinn. Her stomach was churning, her head was light and her eyes began to form tears around it. "W-why? What's going on? I thought everything was fine." Quinn stammered. "We can't live in a motel for the rest of our lives," he explained to her, "My godfather back in Tennessee told my dad that there's a position that opened up recently and he recommended my dad to his boss. We're leaving tonight. I... I didn't want to tell everyone so I thought -"

"What? You're giving me the job of telling them for you?" she asked him coldly, "You're not putting this on me, Sam Evans."

"Q, please... I'm begging you. I'm not very good with goodbyes." Sam tells her. "And yet here you are saying goodbye to me," she replied. Sam quickly shook his head, tears also beginning to well up inside of him. "I'm not saying goodbye to you," he tells her, "I just wanted to tell you that I was moving because I don't want you to hear the news from anyone else. Quinn... you would be the last person I would ever say goodbye to. I will never say goodbye to you."

Quinn's tears began to pour out rapidly. Sam released his hold on Quinn's other hand and gently wiped the tears off of her face. "I don't want you to leave, Sam," she tells him, "Please stay. S-stay with me. You know that we have a spare room in our house. You can stay there while your parents move back to Tennessee. You can see them every summer and during the breaks if you want." Sam shook his head, tears now falling from his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Sam said regrettably, "With my parents working, they're going to need me to keep an eye on my brother and sister. Quinn... I'm so sorry."

She stared at him in shock and devastation. He brought up a valid point. With his parents working, it will be his responsibility to look after his younger siblings. However, a part of Quinn selfishly did not want Sam to leave. She needed him in her life more than anyone else. Without any hesitation, and out of her own impulse, she kisses Sam's lips lightly. When her lips parted from his, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sam... I love you," she tells him, "I love you so much. I should have told you that right after Finn broke up with me but I told myself not to. I didn't want anyone thinking that I had moved on so fast. I wanted to start from the beginning again with you and take things slow. And now it's too late. I'm so sorry for cheating on you, Sam. I'm so sorry for not loving you back as much as you loved me. But I know exactly who I want to be with now. And that's you, Sam. It's you. It's always been you."

His heart broke for Quinn. He felt her sincerity and saw all of the regrets that lingered inside of her. Sam held her hands once again and covered his face with them. He sobbed softly until he no longer felt tears in his eyes. He then looked up at Quinn and said, "That's all I needed to hear from you, Quinn. I wanted you to be sure of your own feelings. And now I know that you love me. And I want you to know that I love you. And I'll come back for you. I promise."

"Call me everyday," Quinn tells him.

"I will."

"Write to me if you can."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I do."

As Sam walked Quinn back to her car, he gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left. Though it was hard to watch the love of his life drive away, he told himself that this wasn't the last time he'll ever see her again. Today marked the day that he vowed to return to her and that he will make it so as soon as he could. All he hoped for was that Quinn was strong enough to continue on without him.


	2. Part 2: Downward Spiral

I'm so sorry that the 2nd part took so long to be posted. I've been busy but, anyway, here it is! Thank you all for the comments and I hope you enjoy this one :D

* * *

><p>Quinn felt like she was being tortured after Sam left Ohio with his family. Though her friends from school and Glee club tried to reach out to her, she refused to speak to them about Sam. She was heartbroken to say the least. She found herself struggling to keep a long distance relationship with Sam and cried herself to sleep at the thought of how far she was from him. And just like any other time in her life, she wanted nothing but to run away from that feeling of loneliness. Without Sam around, she had nothing else to do but sit and mope at home. When her mother, Judy, began to notice this, she ordered Quinn to get out of the house and have some "fun". And that she did.<p>

She found herself at a strange part of town where a lot of students from a nearby community college would go to hang out. It was a club of some sort that allowed minors in on certain days. The place also played music that Quinn had never heard of and began to mingle with the other club go-ers (who then asked her to wear clothes that were black in colour). Though she was apprehensive of her new look at first, she then decided to dye her hair pink in order to completely blend in with the rest of the crowd in the club. Thus, Quinn began to go out more frequently with her college "friends" and rarely returned home, which in turn made her miss a couple of Sam's phone calls. Drinking alcohol also became more frequent among her friends and she had no other choice but to comply with them.

Quinn caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The old Quinn was nowhere to be found and she liked it. Since she was afraid to mention this new change to Sam, she had kept it a secret from him and lived a double life of some sort. On the phone, she would tell Sam that she had been out with their friends from Glee club when she was in fact out in the club with strangers.

When the school year started once again, the halls of McKinley was at a stand-still at the sight of Quinn's new look. She felt like a whole new person and knew that this was her chance to start anew. Once she entered the Choir Room, the questions and comments came out like wild fire.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Mercedes asked her in shock. "You look like a pink baby poodle on crack," Santana added in. Quinn shrugged their comments away and sat opposite to everyone else. "Sorry about Sam, Q." Mike tells her, apologetically, "It must have been hard to see him go." Quinn let out a smirk, "You all make it sound like he died. Did he die?" she replied with a blunt and stern tone to her voice.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and sat beside her with a sympathetic look on her face. "It's okay to feel sad about Sam leaving, Quinn. You can tell us. We can help you." Suddenly, as if she was lit on fire, Quinn sprung off of her seat and looked down on Rachel with an angry look on her face. "You know what? I don't need this. I don't need you and I don't need this stupid Glee club. I'm tired of feeling like I'm some kind of charity work here. Screw this." And with that, Quinn stormed out of the Choir Room as the rest of the Glee club members watched in disbelief. While walking down the hall, she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed the first number she could think of. "Meet me at the club," she told the person on the other line and left the school for the day.

She drank continuously that night. Her voice began to slur and conversations became incomprehensible to her. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello?" Quinn said, slurring her words. "Quinn? Why... why do you sound like that?" Sam asked worriedly. "Sam! Oh my God you should be here right now. This club is awesome!" she tells him. The words began to spring out like bullets from Sam's mouth, "Club? Why are you in a club right now? Finn just called me. He told me that you're acting strange. What's going on, Quinn? What are you doing?"

"Calm down... I-I'm fine. I'm just drinking with some friends. I'm having fun!"

"What friends? Who are you with?"

"Just some friends! Don't be overprotective, Sam. It's not cute."

"I think I have some sort of right to be overprotective when I'm miles away from you, Q."

"Aww... that's sweet, Sammy. That's -"

Quinn's surroundings grew dark and, before she completely passed out, she felt herself hit the ground suddenly. Then, there was nothing.

"Quinn?" Sam said in a panic, "Hello? Quinn!" Before making his next move, Sam quickly collected his thoughts, ended his call with Quinn and dialed Finn's number immediately. "Finn. I need you to go to the nearest club in the neighbourhood. I think Quinn's in trouble. Please, I need you to help me out. You need to help her!"

Quinn woke up in a room she had never seen before. As she quickly sat up, she felt a sharp, throbbing pain in her head. Then, a gentle hand pushed her back down, forcing her to lie down. When she gained control of her vision, she saw Rachel holding her down and Finn sitting beside her bed. "You need to slow down," Rachel tells her, "Otherwise, you'll hurt yourself."

"What are you two doing here? Where am I?" Quinn asks them coldly. "We're in a hospital. You passed out in the club you were partying in," Finn tells her, "Sam called me up and told me to look for you." Quinn's eyes grew larger as she heard his name being spoken out loud. "S-Sam?" she asks herself out loud – trying to recollect what had happened, "Oh my God! Sam!" As Quinn attempted to get out of bed, both Finn and Rachel calmly forced her to lie back down once again.

"Quinn, you need to calm down! This isn't good for you!" Rachel tells her, "We already called Sam. He knows that you're safe and he knows that you're here."

"Who gave you permission to call him?" she asks them in rage. "Let me go!"

"No!" Rachel replied back in frustration, "Stop it! He doesn't want to talk to you!"

"What?" Quinn asks Rachel in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." she tells Quinn regrettably. "Look, Sam's in a bit of a shock himself. But he said he'll call you." Finn tells Quinn. Tears slowly began to form around Quinn's eyes and, just as quickly as they formed, those tears began to fall abundantly from her eyes. She had broken his heart once again. This time, she had a feeling that it was really over.


	3. Part 3: New Beginning

_I __seriously __do __not __have __a __legitimate __reason__ or __excuse __as __to __why __it __took __me__ this __long __to __write __the __final __chapter __of __this __fic. __But__ I'm__ really __sorry __that__ it__ did__ take __this__ long __and __I__ hope__ it __was__ well__ worth __the__ wait._

_Thank__ you __for __all__ of __your __nice __comments __and__ constructive __criticism.__They __do __help __me__ write __better__ stories __and __I__ will __need__ you __guys __to__ continue __letting__ me __know__ what __I __can__ do __to __improve__:)_

* * *

><p>Her world was falling apart and she had no one to blame but herself. She had chosen this path and, in an instant, her sure-fire plan had blown up in her was one could possibly love her now that she's incapable of loving herself.<p>

As Quinn sat on the hospital bed alone, she pondered over the choices she had made in her life thus far. If giving away her daughter, Beth, for adoption made her feel loss, losing Sam made her feel truly alone and unloved for the first time. She had completely dug herself in a deep hole and there was not but one thing she wanted to do: run.

After being released from the hospital, Quinn begged her mother to move away from Ohio. She had told Judy that McKinley was no longer challenging her academically and wanted a change. Though Judy did consider her daughter's suggestion, she turned it down and told Quinn that she only had one year left of school before going to college. Thus, Quinn had nowhere to run off to. She had to stay.

McKinley seemed to have continued on pleasantly amidst her absence. Besides the glances and snide remarks from others, Quinn walked through the halls with her head held up high. Yes, she's messed up. And, yes, she's not perfect. She had finally come to terms with her imperfections and, if it means that no man will accept her for them, she will gladly walk the rest of her life alone as she was at that very moment.

Before she could enter her first class that morning, however, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. In a flash, she turned to meet his beautiful blue eyes, which she quickly noticed to be full of hurt to say the least.

"I needed to see it for myself," he tells her immediately, "I wanted to see what kind of person you've chosen to become all of a sudden." Sam walked towards Quinn slowly, his gaze never leaving Quinn's face. Those eyes that he once admired, was full of smoke, anger and loneliness. "Your hair's not pink though," he tells her, almost in a surprised tone, "Finn told me it was pink."

"I dyed it back when they released me. It wasn't for me," she tells him as she takes a step closer to him. They were now face to face. An arm's length away from one another.

"Why, Q?" Sam's voice shaking as if he were about to cry, "Why did you even think of doing that to yourself? You could have seriously hurt yourself. Or you would have died! Do you understand? You would have died!"

Quinn's brows furrowed. "Why not?" she started, "I have nothing left here, Sam."

"Yes, you do," Sam tells her with more defiance, "You have your mom and Glee club. They're here in Ohio with you."

"I-it's not the same."

"How is it not the same?"

"It's not the same here without you!"

"You were fine before I came along."

"No, I wasn't. And since you left, it hasn't been the same. You took my heart with you when you left. You might as well have left me here to die."

As Quinn continued to gaze at the young man in front of her, she began to feel tears well up around her eyes. She told herself repeatedly to hold back her tears but the overwhelming joy, sadness and heartbreak of Sam's sudden visit tore her apart. Before she could break down completely, Sam quickly took her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Sam closed his eyes and, at that very moment, he felt the old Quinn coming back in his arms. "I just feel like I constantly need help from people every single year," Quinn tells him while sobbing, "I've turned into some sort of freak show. A charity case even!"

He released her from his embrace and looked into her eyes. "No, you're wrong," Sam retorted, "Every year, you overcome those problems and, every single year, you've shown everyone that you've become stronger because of it. The only reason why the Glee club surrounds you is because you're family to them and they will do everything to keep you safe. Not because they think you're weak."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you're gone," Quinn told Sam.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he asks her, "Whenever you need me, I'll try everything in my power to come back to you as soon as I can. That's how much I love you, Quinn. I'll keep coming back to you."

As he smiles at her, she could not help but realize what had just happened. "What does that mean? A-are we still together?" she asked him, feeling quite foolish for asking in the first place.

"Why? Did we break up?" Sam asked Quinn with a slight smile on his face. Quinn hugged Sam tightly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I promise you, Sam Evans, I will try harder for you."

"No," Sam tells her, "I need you to be stronger for yourself. You need to this for yourself."

That afternoon, Sam and Quinn walked to the Choir Room for Glee club hand in hand. The past year had been a whirlwind for the two of them in more ways than one. Walking together for the first time in a long while almost felt like their lives we're coming full circle. Though Sam was only in Ohio for the week, he felt as if he were returning home from a long journey.

Mr. Schue entered the Choir Room with a surprised but relieved look on his face upon seeing Quinn sitting with the other Glee club members. "Welcome back, Quinn." Mr. Schue tells Quinn with a smile on his face. He then walked over to Sam and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Sam."

"Mr. Schue," Quinn started with a nervous and shaky voice, "I-I'm sorry for ever quitting -"

"No need to apologize," Mr. Schue quickly replied, "You're family to us. Family is always welcome here."

Sam held Quinn's hand tightly just like he did almost a year ago during Sectionals before they performed together in front of a massive crowd.

"Mr. Schue?" she calls out nervously, "I... I was wondering if I could sing a song for you guys. I've been... through a lot lately and I feel as though this song will help me start anew."

"The floor is yours," Mr. Schue tells her with a smile. He sat beside Sam while Quinn stoop up and walked over to the middle of the room in front of her friends. She could not help but notice the smile on everyone's face. Though she had been horrible to them, they continued to show their love for her. This is her family indeed. And among the crowd of familiar faces was, of course, the man who constantly supported her through it all – Sam. This was really beginning to feel like a new chapter in her life.

Quinn headed to the pianist, awaiting for her to direct him into which song they were going to perform for the Glee club members, Mr. Schue and Sam. He nodded and began to play a melancholy tune. Quinn took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled.

_ Skies are crying, I am watching_  
><em>Catching tear drops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence, as it's ending<em>  
><em>Like we never had a chance<em>

She felt tears welling up around her eyes as she looked at all of the faces looking at her.

_Do you have to make me feel like_  
><em>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_ You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

Quinn catches a glimpse of Sam looking at her with a smile on his face, which suddenly causes her tears to fall down swiftly.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
><em>And untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you, feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me while I bleed?<em>

_All my windows still are broken_  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

She wipes off her tears and continues on. A more confident look appears on her face.

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

As Quinn finished singing the last note of the song, her eyes met Sam's and, without saying a word, she felt herself return to the woman she was before her tumultuous summer. She was herself again and she was, finally, happy.

* * *

><p>This fanfic would not have been made possible if it weren't for Demi Lovato's lovely song, "Skyscraper". You're truly an inspiration to all.<p> 


End file.
